The Headless Horsemen
by Editor C-san
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for Halloween. It's pretty much just about the Bad Touch Trio's and Mangary's (Male!Hungary) Halloween. They, being the Bad Touch Trio, obviously decide to play some pranks on the other countries. Warning: Headcanons. Headcanons everywhere. Rated T for Romano's swearing.


**Alright! My first ****fanfiction!**

**Okay, pretty much just the Bad Touch Trio (BTT) and Mangary planning what to do on Halloween. There will obviously be pranks involved. Also headcanons (ex. The Pink Pony ((fic about the Pink Pony can be found a : www.f****a****nficiton.**

**n****e**

**t/s/9763022/1/The-Bad-Touch-Trio-s-Pink-Pony by Raven-Shinigam; my friend (((sorry about the spacing, if I didn't do that, the link would disappear))))), Gilbird likes to take pictures, and um, well, the Bad Touch Trio ((you know what, just go to Raven-Shinigami's page, she has fics for all of our headcanons))) (thus, the title).**

**And I'm sorry about the excessive dialogue.**

**Umm... I have nothing else to say.**

* * *

The Pink Pony sped down the road, ignoring all traffic lights, signs, and other cars in general.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon!"

"Kesesesesese!"

"Fusososososo!"

"Ahahahahaha! Those fools'll never catch us now!" Mangary laughed.

"That's right, no one can catch ZE AWESOME ME!" Prussia declared.

Blue and red lights started flashing in the rear-view mirror. France floored the accelerator and Spain reached over to press a button on the dashboard. Mangary, Prussia, and Spain watched as the police cars were engulfed with a smelly and, quite frankly, unsanitary, mix of horse manure and ground up frog guts. France, on the other hand, had to keep his eyes on the road to avoid running over adorable forest animals. And people (in other words, he was unable to watch the spectacle that unfolded behind him).

Suddenly, a police car appeared on the horizon ("Whaaaaaattt?! I thought we left them behind!").

"Drive into the woods! Drive, drive, drive!" Spain yelled.

"Ouh*, I'm trying," France replied testily as the Pony left the trail all good little cars were supposed to drive on.

Driving in the woods is not advised, as the car can get scratched, dented, and generally beat up. Unfortunately, this was not a good time to worry about that (and seriously, who cares? And after all, there's already a freakin' _broken door_, I don't think anyone really minds). They didn't.

The Bad Touch Trio (and Mangary) made it all the back to Spain's house without getting caught. The moment the Pink Pony stopped, the four countries fell out of the car, dying of laughter.

"That. Was. So. Much. FUN!" Mangary managed between laughs.

"Yeah, I can't believe we knocked over the _entire thing_! It toppled like a stack of bricks," France chuckled.

"Oh, man, we have _got_ to post some pictures of this one (and my awesomeness)," Prussia said. "And lucky for us, Gilbird got some nice shots of it."

"What?! He was with us?" Mangary asked.

"Yah, the whole time."

"Well," Spain commented, "I guess this means we'll have to find another place to go for Halloween (seeing as that was the haunted house we were going to go to). And don't you guys have to decide what you're going to dress as?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna dress up," Mangary said.

"I'm so awesome I don't need to dress up!" Prussia announced.

"What are you going as?" France asked.

"A turtle."

"Pffffffffttt! Laaaa-aame!"

"Don't be rude, Prussia," Mangary punched Prussia in the arm. "But yeah, we're gonna need to find somewhere to go; Halloween's in two days. (Although I have to agree with Prussia, isn't going as a turtle a bit childish?)

"I don't know, we could just drive around in the Pony and play pranks," Spain suggested.

"Yes, and then go to my house for a party," France added.

"Sure, but what kinds of pranks are you thinking of?" Mangary inquired. "Because if it's just some lame-ass practical failure like for Easter, you can count me out."

"Chill out, it's gonna be great. Let's just go inside, though," Prussia said.

Prussia, Mangary, and France started in. Spain hesitated.

"What's the matter? Don't feel safe in your own house?" Prussia teased.

"It's not that, it's just… I might have forgotten to feed Lovi this morning. And if I did…" Spain trailed off.

"We don't have time for this; just get your ass over here and let's go," Mangary opened the door. "See, nothing there."

Just at that moment, there was a crash down the hall.

"TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano screeched as he rushed down the hall.

"I'm sorry Lovi —"

"That's Lovino to you, tomato bastard! And there's no excuse!"

"But Lovi —"

"You forgot to feed me and now I'm hungry!" Romano fumed.

"The awesome me doesn't have time for this. Let's just go and wait for Spain in the sitting room," Prussia grabbed Mangary and France's arms and pulled them down the hall.

Spain sighed. "Okay, Lovi, what do you want to eat?"

"Something that doesn't taste like you cut it out of the newspaper or soppy cardboard," Romano huffed.

Spain and Romano walked toward the kitchen. Spain hoped that the others weren't making any important decisions without him.

* * *

In the sitting room, Prussia, Mangary, and France were finalizing their plan.

"… and then we disappear into the woods," Mangary finished.

"We should go _over_ them and into the woods," Prussia argued.

"I think we should throw something at them," France suggested.

"How about pumpkins? And I am awesome!"

"Shhh, he's coming," France hissed urgently.

Prussia, Mangary, and France rushed to hide behind various pieced of furniture. Gilbird (who was still with them) flew into the curtains.

"Hey guys, I'm here," Spain said. "Guys?"

Mangary bit his lip to keep from laughing and giving it away. Prussia was silently dying and France was giggling.

"Guys?" Spain repeated. "You here?"

No answer.

"Guys?" Spain stepped past the doorframe, only to be buried under hundreds of tomatoes.

Prussia, Mangary, and France burst from their hiding places.

"Oh, we got you _gooood_," Prussia said.

"That's not fair!" Spain protested from beneath the pile.

"You're lucky we only dumped tomatoes on you; it could have been much worse," Mangary retorted.

"And it _is_ very funny," France said.

After they helped Spain up, they told him what they had planned for Halloween night…

* * *

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Prussia asked.

"Ouh, no. You didn't give me enough time to fix my hair," France accused.

"Doesn't matter, no one's gonna see your head," Mangary said.

"C'mon, we have to get going," Spain urged.

"Sure thing," Prussia turned on the Pink Pony and backed it out of the driveway, hitting the mailbox on the way down.

"Two points for a flattened mailbox," Prussia announced. "That puts me ten points ahead of Spain and twelve ahead of France."

"No one's keeping track anymore," France pouted.

"Yeah, no one except… THE AWESOME ME!"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Less talking, more driving; and go faster," Mangary ordered.

"You can't tell me what to —"

"Too late!" Mangary moved his foot over from the passenger side of the front and stomped on the gas pedal.

The Pink Pony sped down the road like nobody's business. The afternoon sun was behind them, casting the car's shadow in from of them.

"Let's go scare some track or treaters!" Spain shouted, earning some whoops from the others. Romano (who had lasted quite well until then) only told Spain to "shut the f*** up, tomato bastard. We're getting candy, don't ruin it."

Then, something fell onto the roof.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Halloween fic.**

***France's pout noise (clarification of "ouh")**


End file.
